VeggieTales: Lyle, the Kindly Viking VHS 2001 (Lyrick Studios Print)
Opening Logos * Distributed by Lyrick Studios * Big Idea Opening Previews *Jonah: A Veggietales Movie Stay Tuned * Stay Tuned After the Show for Some More Exciting News from Big Idea FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Credits * Big Idea Presents * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer, Michael Nawrocki Ending Credits * "Lyle the Kindly Viking" ** Directed by: Tim Hodge ** Written by: Phil Vischer * "Omlet" ** Directed by: Tim Hodge ** Written by: Eric Metaxas, Tim Hodge * "Larry's High Silk Hat" ** Written and Directed by: Marc Vulcano * "Countertop" ** Directed by: Tim Hodge ** Written by: Phil Vischer * Produced by: Jennifer Combs * Associate Producer: Donna Castricone * Art Direction: Joseph Sapulich * Score: Kurt Hienecke, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker * Senior Editor: John Wahba Visual Utvikling Visual Development * Head of Visual Development: Michael Spooner * Story Artists: Tod Carter, Luis Contreras, Tim Hodge * Story Artist Supervisor: Tim Hodge * Concept Artist: Dennis Bredow, Joseph Sarpulich * Background Paintings: Dennis Bredow, Joseph Sarpaulich * Additional Background Paintings: Steve Fuller, Bob Lewis * Production Manager: Charlie Desrochers * Unit Production Manager: Tim Iverson * Production Coordinator: Alexander M. Scheidler * Production Assistant: Amanda Fragale * Additional Production Assistance: Andrew Youssi * Character Engineer: Robert Ducey, Brad Hiebert * Color Consultant; Karen Geslie Data Bideskapning Modeling * Lead Model/Texture Artist: Jeremy Vickery * Model/Texture Artists: Ian Hubbard, Hyun Huh, Davis Doi, Ellen Heindel, Lin Larsen * Additional Modeling: Bob Lewis, Seungyougn (Kull) Shin * Technical Assistant: Holly Vickery Bidlelayout Layout * Layout Supervisor: Steve Leeper * Senior Layout Artist: Alex Li * Layout Artists: Yin-Fang Liao, Ryan Williams, Steve Leeper, Lin Larsen, Warren Marshall, Dean Thompson, Cliff Voorhees Levendegjoring Animation * Director of Animation: Marc Vulcano * Character Animators: Andy Arnett, Thomas Danen, Robert Ellis, Thom Falter, Joe Gorski, Joe McFadden, Nathan Tungseth, Marc Vulcano, Karen Prell * Sheet Timing Supervisor: Russell Calabrese * Sheet Timers: Russell Calabrese, Nora Johnson, Don Judge, Marlene Robinson May, Tom McLaughlin, Marija Miletic Dail, Juli Murphy, Ron Myrick, Rumen Petkov, Karen Prell, Mike Stribling, Kirk Tingblad, Tom Yasumi * Additional Sheet Timers: Nathan Chew, Juli Murphy, Eduardo Soriano, Greg Tiernan * Production Assistant: Kenya Raichart LYS Lighting * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lightning Artists: Richard Gouge, Nicole Allen, Charles Ramsey, Luke Martorelli, Daniel Patrick O'Brien Data Programutvikling Technical Development * Director of Technical Development: Henry Vera * Character Engineering/FX: Rob Ducey, Brad Hiebert * Database Development: Lennie Jarratt * Render Management: Tim Toll, Howard "Buddy" William Lewis III, Allen Hemberger * Software Development: Ken Greene, Alan Millman, Scott Nelson * Software Support: Dan Walker * Studio Production Coordinator: Joshua Quinn Lindsay * Casting Director: Collette Sunderman * Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Voice Talent: Lyle * Lisa Lischer, Lyle (Jr. Asparagus) * G. Bock - Penelope * Pamela Thomas - Mabel * Phil Vischer - Olaf (Mr. Nezzer), Harold (Jimmy), Ottar (Bob), Bjorn (Mr. Lunt), Pa Grape Monk * Mike Nawrocki - Seven (Larry), Erik (Jerry) * Pea Monks: Alexis Bancroft, Gretchen Heinecke, Abby Hodge, Matthew Hodge, Shelby Vischer, Tayler Vulanco Omelet * Phil Vischer - Omlet (Jimmy), Ophelia (Mr. Lunt), Young Lad (Percy), Servant #2 (Phillipe) * Mike Nawrocki - Polonius (Jerry), Servant #1 (Jean Claude) * Jim Poole - Horatio (Scooter) Larry's High Silk Hat * Phil Vischer - Scallion #1, Mr. Neezer * Mike Nawrocki - Larry, Jean Claude Countertop * Phil Vischer - Bob, Archibald, Phillipe * Mike Nawrocki - Larry, Jean Claude Nadaavclbjen Pre-Mid-Post * Audio Engineering: Adam Frick * Post Production Facilitator: Patty O'Kelley * Assistant Video Editor: David Watson * Post Production Coordinator: Laura Richey * Sound Design: Maestro-Matic * Additional Sound Design: Adam Frick * Additional Sound Effects Editing: John Wahba, David Watson * Re-Recording Mixers; Timothy J. Borquez, Eric Freeman * Track Readers: James Garifi, Carol Iverson, Fred Salians, Joe Trueba * Audio Mastering: Chicago Recording Company * Closed Captioning: Gloval Video, LLC Lyle Songs * "We're Vikings" * "What's Up" * "Dear Monks" * "Thank You" * "Not So Fast" * "My Share" * "Look, Olaf!" * "What Do You Think You're Doing?" * "Closing Medley" ** All Words and Music Written by: Phil Vischer ** All Songs and Score Arranged and Produced by: Kurt Heiencke * © 2000 Bob and Larry Publsihing ** "Larry's High Silk Hat" *** "Funniculi Funnicula" Meloody by: Luigi Denza, Public Domain *** "O Solo Mio" Melod by: E. Di Capua. Public Domain ** Arranged and Produced by: Kurt Heinecke * © 2000 Bob and Larry Publishing ** "Larry's High Silk Hat" Choir: Joji Arnett, Dawn Baldwin, Angie Billings, David Caton, Norma Caton, Paige Craig, Debbie Davis, Adelia Erickson, Frank Diaz De Leon, Lori Davis, Chris Geiger, Janet Gogins, Ken Greene, Matthew Gruett, Allen Hemberger, Char Jackson, Lennie Jarratt, Bob Landon, Buddy Lewis, Joshua Lindsay, Shari Marin, Scott Nelson, Jody Nislen, Kenya Raichart, Jonathan Reich, Laura Richey, Brian K. Roberts, Paula Sandor, Ellen Silvestri, Ron Smith, John Trauscht, Nathan Tungseth, Marc Vulanco, James Brickenridge, Sarah Catherine Brooks, Randy Chrenshaw, Bob Joyce, Lebo M., Karen Prell, Carmen Twillie "Omlet" and "Larry's High Silk Hat" Band * Kurt Heinecke: Keyboards, Recorder Trumpets, Vocals * Adam Frick: Guitar, String Bass, Soprano Banjo, Mandoli, Percussion,A ccordian, Atriculation * Marc Vulcano: Drums, Percussion * John Trauscht: Mandolin * "Lyle" Pit Orchestra: Dean Bachus, Miek Bazan, Mark Berls, Marc Vulcano, Brian Dewald, Craig Denny, Jennifer Dolan, Adam Frick, Kurt Heinecke, Mark Roller, Gail Salvatori, Kevin Schoenbach, Mary Stein, Jim Stombres, Michele Suddith, Susan Young, Matthew Dethrow * Conducted By: Kurt Heinecke * Transcription: Chris Geiger * Additional Audio Engineering: Martin Steebing Informasjonsteknikk Information Technology * Studio Systems Administrators: Pat Keane, Michael Harrison * Senior Systems Administrators: Matt Gruett, Wes Suess * Director of IT: Wayne Geils * Content Consultant: Scott May Ed D. * Norwegian Translations: Andrew (Osmondson) Juassi, Arne Mage * Special Thanks to: Norma Caton, Ron Eddy, Mark Frankel, Tracy Johnson, Todd Mock, John Trauscht * And a Very Special Thanks to the Big Idea Family: Angela Athiyakis, Greg Hardin, Bonnie Peterson, Tammy Bavzek, Paula Hartzler, Rozelda Peterson, Bryan Ballinger, Amy Howard, Bob Petralia, Mark Behm, Ben Howard, Karen Poth, Cheryl Bormann, Tony Iannicelli, Karl Pradel, Christopher Bumm, Bill Jacoby, Darren Raichert, Steve Byrd, Gary Johnson, Melissa Reale, Cynthia Carter, Tim Johnson, Bill Reeves, Jaqui Cecchi, Donna Kean, Mary Lee Reilly, Jessica Chappell, Cindy Kenny, Joe Rice, Ted Chen, Tim Lannon, Tricia Raochelle, Michael Comet, Mike Laubauch, Jpoohn Roman, Paul Conrad, Nridgette Lee, Eric Ronne, Diane Crabbe, Jhana Lowe, Oed Ronne, Jeffrey Crocke, Cathy Mack, Erin Rourke, Jana Day, Clare Manning, Mike Sanderson, Rob Dollase, David Martin, Maureen Scallon, Linda Eddy, Amy Maust, Joanne Schorsch, Heidi Elder, Bonnie McGraw, Laura Schupp, Bob Elder, Jill McWIlliams, Joe Shaw, Paul Ewing, Chris Meidl, Mary-Anne Severino, Leslie Ferrell, Tim Meidl, Dennis Siska, Elizabeth Frields, Amy Nordell, Darren Summer, Marie Fields, Diana Opiela, John Trent, Kris uhr, Amy Owsley, Amy Vander-Molen, Jon Gadsby, Rodney Payton, Nathan Vickroy, Angelica Garcia, Benjamin Pahlow, Raphael Villas, Debbie Geils, Don Patz, Laurie Watson, Josie Guth, Susan Paul, Phoebe Witzel, Michael Hagerty, Rodney PayTon, Christy Whie, Dawn Haley, Larry Pernaoky, Michael Wilson, Bill Haljun, Becky Peterson, Jennifer Yorke * Production Executive: Brian A. Miller * Executive In Charge of Production: Dan Phillips * Esatic Executive (no longer in charge of production): Chris Meidl Executive Produce: Phil Vischer * Scripture taken from the Holy Bible, New International Version ".NIB"/ Copyright © 1974, 1978, 1984 by International Bible Society. Use by permission. All rights reserved. * © 2001 Big Idea Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. * Big Idea * © 2001 Big Idea Productions, Inc. Closing Previews *Veggietales: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown *Veggietunes: A king, A Queen, and a Very Blueberry Soundtrack Find Out More * Look for All These Great VeggieTales Videos Wherever You Buy Kids Videos with Their Hilarious Mix of Sunday Morning Values and Saturday Morning Fun, There's Never Been a Show Like Veggietales. Category:VeggieTales Category:VHS Category:2001 Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Big Idea